This invention relates, in general, to a pillow and a pillow case, and in particular to a pillow and pillow case for use in positioning and in supporting body regions and the body limbs of a physically disabled child or adult.
In the prior art various types of pillows have been proposed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,261,134 to Matthews discloses a portable pillow to support an infant, toddler, or small child.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,959,879 to Marxhausen discloses a method for disguising a pillow with a fancy sheath and attachments for displaying within a living area.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,091,481 to Redman discloses a child""s pillow shaped in a three dimensional tooth with an outside pocket for receiving a tooth or a coin.
U.S. Pat. No. Des 390,404 to Spinks discloses an ornamental design for a child""s pillow.
U.S. Pat. No. Des 256,414 to Rich discloses an ornamental design for a stuffed animal figure and pillow.
The present invention is directed toward a device for use in supporting body regions and the body limbs of a physical disabled child or adult, which comprises a plurality of malleable pillows and a pillow case. The malleable pillows have the shape of aesthetically appealing objects in any motif, such as celestial objects, animals, fruits, and hearts. The malleable pillows have an outer layer made of a soft, yet resilient material. The malleable pillows have an inner core made of a firm, malleable material for shaping the pillow to fit the contour of the body region or body limbs that are to be supported. The malleable pillows have a removable, washable protective covering which is coordinated in shape and color to the aesthetic motif of the malleable pillows. The malleable pillows may be used singly or a plurality of the pillows can be inserted inside the pillow case.
The pillow case is made from essentially two pieces of fabric. The perimeter edge of each piece of fabric is equipped with an attachment means, for joining the two pieces of fabric into the shape of a pillow case. At any portion of the perimeter wall of the pillow case, the two joining pieces of fabric may be detached from each other, such that any number of malleable pillows may be inserted into the pillow case or removed from the pillow case, after which, the opening in the perimeter wall of the pillow case may be closed by the attachment means. When the pillow case is not in use as a pillow case, the two pieces of fabric may be completely separated along the perimeter edges by the attachment means and used for a blanket or covering. The pillow case may be used as a carrying case for a plurality of malleable pillows. The pillow case is made of a fabric that is easily washed. The removable outer sheath cover of the malleable pillows is made of a fabric that is also easily washed.
The pillow case and attachment means enables easy access to the care giver when the device is being used. The care giver can access the malleable pillows inside the pillow case when in use, from any direction along the perimeter of the pillow case. This can be done by detaching an area of the attachment means that joins the two pieces of fabric together and then repositioning, reshaping, adding to or removing pillows from the pillow case. This eliminates any major physical disruption to the physically disabled child or adult. Additionally, the pillow case may be completely disassembled and removed from the pillows with minimal physical disruption to the disabled child or adult.
The aesthetically shaped malleable pillows and the pillow case may be constructed in different sizes for use in supporting the body region and body limbs of children and adults.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved pillow and pillow case for use in supporting the body region and body limbs of a child or adult with physical disabilities.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new pillow with a soft and resilient outer layer and a firm and pliable inner core, enabling the pillow to be shaped to the contour of the body region and body limbs to comfortably support the body region and body limbs.
It is another object of the invention to provide a pillow case that can be easily assembled and disassembled from two pieces of fabric, and means for accessing the malleable pillows from any place along the perimeter of the pillow case while the device is being used.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a pillow case that may serve as a carrying case for a plurality of the malleable pillows, or a blanket or covering when the device is not in use.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a device to support the body regions and body limbs of a child or adult with physical disabilities, which can be easily adjusted from any direction along its perimeter, thereby limiting the amount of physical disruption caused to the user and limiting the amount of physical exertion required of the care giver.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will be fully apparent from the following description when taken in connection with the annexed drawings.